


What if?

by dont_fucking_start (compulsively_hurtful)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/dont_fucking_start
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella didn't jump off the cliff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

I raised my arms above my head, as if I was about to dive, but, because of too much public school experience, I wasn't going in head first. Feet first, first time.

"Bella, don't do this." I heard Edward's angry, velvety voice, filling my head with his intoxicating sound. I felt a tear roll down my cheek despite the happiness I felt hearing him.

"Why should I not?" I responded to him in my head, not wanting to ruin the texture of his voice with my own.

"Because Bella. You could die!" I rolled my eyes. More tears fell from them.

"It’s not like your here anymore, Edward," I told the voice. The voice growled at me in anger of my "stupidity".

"This time you can't stop me, Edward."

"Don't do this Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"NO! BELLA NO!"

"Goodbye," I whispered but, it drifted away with the wind so I couldn't even hear myself.

I bent my knees slightly, just enough to jump. The wind and rain whipped my hair all around my face. The tears of loss and pain assaulted my cheeks, and rolled down to my chin. Nobody would have been able to notice if they took one look at me. I leaned forward just a little, but didn't look down, because if I did I wouldn't have gone through with it.

All of a sudden there were a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me off the cliff. The arms pulled me a good foot away from the ledge. I grabbed the arms wrapped around me, and opened my eyes to see Jacob's concerned eyes.

"Jacob,” I whispered as I cried into his shoulder. I felt my knees give out. His arms clung to me holding me close to him, to keep me warm and to comfort me.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jacob." He moved my hair out of my face so he could see my eyes.

"It’s ok Bella. You did nothing wrong. It’s ok. It’s all ok." he said, reassuring us both it sounded like.

"Let’s get out of the rain," he said more to himself then to me. He lifted me bridal style and carried me to my car. I clung to his neck as he walked.

"Where are your keys?" he asked me, gently setting me on my feet, holding my arms to steady me. I took a shaky but deep breath to steady my emotions. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them, only to see Jacob's thoughtful gaze carefully watching my expressions, to see if I would break down again.

"Um, they’re still in the car." I said. He took my left hand in his.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. Am I? I almost jumped off a cliff so that I could hear a voice that wasn't really there. Was I really ok? Maybe, I thought to myself. I could be ok if I had someone who could keep me mended together. But this was a discussion with myself for later.

"Um, yeah I think so." he started leading me to the passenger side of my car. He opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. I shot a small glare at him but I was too tired to fight about who was going to drive my car... I just hoped he didn't completely kill it. He laughed at me and helped me into the car. He let go of my hand as he went to close the door. When my hand didn't have contact with his I felt my heart tug. I didn't understand what this was. I just shook it off, diagnosing it as emotional distress.

I watched Jacob walk to the other side of my car. I finally noticed that he was only wearing some cut-off jeans, as usual. I looked at his abs, which were perfectly sculpted. His hair was growing long; I liked it better that way. A little bit long, but not too short. It was perfect just in the middle. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath as Jacob got himself comfy in my car. That stupid tugging would not let up! It was frustrating me. I listened to Jacob as he started the car and turned the heat on high. I felt my body convulse. I hadn't noticed how cold I was until I was in a temperature controlled area. I felt Jacob's hand slip into mine as he started my car and began to drive. All of a sudden, the tugging just... stopped. I felt, happier that he was here with me, holding me, keeping me grounded to reality, because, from obvious reasons, my fantasy world was much too dangerous for me.

I opened my eyes and smiled a small smile at Jacob. He noticed me staring at him.

"What?"

"Thanks."

“For what?"

"For most likely saving my life." I said, scoffing at him. He smiled.

"Anytime, any day Bells." He looked at me sideways, checking my expressions to see they were intact.

"What?"

"You probably don't want to tell me, but I just really wanna know. And, I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, that's all good, I was just wondering..." he trailed off. I paused, waiting for him to ask me his question that apparently needed a reason to be asked.

"Jake? Are you gonna ask me...?" I asked him. His eyes turn hard, in anger probably. His grip on my steering wheel got a little bit tighter.

"What were you doing Bella? What were you thinking? You could've been killed if you jumped," he said, scolding me. I looked down and blushed about 3 or 4 shades dark.

"I don't know. It was really stupid and I see that now, and I’m sorry for doing that."

"Does it have something to do with him?" He asked me. I felt my heart break just slightly. I wrapped my free hand around my chest. For once I didn't need both of my hands to hold myself together.

"I guess that answers my question." I took a breath, inhaling Jacob’s woods-y sent.

"I’m sorry Jake. I really am. It was stupid. I was just thinking about him a lot since we don't hang out as much and it ultimately ended up to my insanity. I’m really sorry." He gently squeezed my hand, comforting me. I looked up at him.

"Well then I have a solution for that." I smiled. Of course he does. He's got a solution for everything.

"I'll just have to stick around more." he smiled at me, and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, because I was holding that hand. I actually looked out my windshield and noticed that we were driving to my house. I looked to him in confusion.

"Your refrigerator is better stocked then ours at the moment." he grinned at me, some of his hair falling into his face. I rolled my eyes and looked out the windshield again

"That figures." The next thing I knew we were driving up my driveway. Jacob let go of my hand to get himself out of the car, but once he was out of his seatbelt he paused for a moment. I waited for him to say something or make a move to get out of the car and come in the house with me.

"Be happy." Edward's voice spoke to me. I let it echo in my head, knowing this will be the last time to hear his voice again. I silently vowed to myself to never do anything stupid or reckless again because I have people to live for, even if that didn't include Edward.

Jacob sighed. I turn to him to see what was wrong. He turned to me and hugged me tightly. I froze in shock for a second.

"I’m sorry Bella. I know you don't think of me like that, but I just can't believe that if I had been a little late I could've lost you. I don't want to lose you." he said. The last part sounded like it had an underlying meaning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, remembering what Edward had said. "Be happy". He was allowing me to go on with my life. If Edward was ok with it then, I should be able to do it.

"I know Jacob. I swear I will never do anything like that ever again." I considered turning my head to kiss his shoulder. I thought, do I really love him? Like him. I corrected myself. Love was a much too strong word to use at the moment. But did I like him? Yes, I did. We would be right for each other. If none of this magical stuff existed, Werewolves and Vampires, we would fit together perfectly, as if we were soul mates. "Be Happy."

I cautiously turned my head; bring my left arm resting against his right arm that was on my waist, trying to feel his emotions instead of looking at them. My lips touched his shoulder gently. I felt him stiffen in shock, then relax. He nuzzled his face in my damp hair and neck. I felt him kiss my neck. I drew my lips up his neck to his jaw line. I heard and felt something rumble deep in his chest.

I closed my eyes as my nose grazed his cheek. My heartbeat sped as my mouth drew closer to his. My breathing started to quicken. Our noses touched and our foreheads touched. His face leaned in closer to mine, I could feel it. I dragged my fingers up his arm, then pulled my hand through his hair. His grip on my waist tightened, pulling my closer, not that I was complaining.

Finally our lips met. At first he was gentle, letting me get use to it. Then, he became stronger and fiercer, not holding anything back from me. It was incredible. I’ve never felt this before, the warmth and movement that I had with Jake. I was able to let go, just like him. I didn't have to hold back, or stop when it was just getting good. This time my lips held their own instead of being shaped to his. I liked this very much. It felt right.

After a minute or two, he broke the kiss. My eyes were still closed and my face was in his hands. Our foreheads touched and I smiled, keeping my eyes closed.

"What does that mean exactly?" he asked, talking about my expression. I finally opened my eyes, his eyes burning with curiosity, happiness, and love.

"Wow." he chuckled.

"So that's good right?" I smiled.

"That's very good." he laughed again. Then his eyes turned hard. I frowned at his expression.

"Can I ask you something? And I’m not trying to be mean or anything, but I’m honestly curious." I gave him a questioning look.

"Sure."

"What was it like? I mean, him being a vampire and all... to... ya no, kiss him?" he asked me slowly, monitoring my expression to see if he pushed a button. I blushed and looked away, not really wanting to answer his question.

"It was... much, much different from your kiss, I can definitely say that." we both smiled. 

"It was like the complete opposite."

"You mean cold, hard, and dangerous." I chuckled.

"Yes, but dangerous... I guess could be said for the both of you." I smirked. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed my lips, then he started laughing. I looked at him, confused.

"What’s so funny?"

"Finally."

"What?"

"Bella, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this." I smiled.

"I’m sorry for keeping you waiting." I said sarcastically.

"Better late than never." he said, obviously being very optimistic. He got out of the car and walked over to my side. I looked at him, confused.

"Charlie will be home soon." he said, answering my unspoken question. I always thought that it was strange Jacob was somehow always on the same page as me. I nodded my head and he helped me out of the car.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked. He sat in the chair that Edward sat in on the day he showed me what he looked like in the sun. I felt my face drop as the hole burned me ever so lightly. I turned away from Jacob so he couldn't see my reaction.

"I don't care. Whatever Charlie likes to eat." I snorted. He eats everything. I looked in the freezer and there were ingredients from lasagna so that’s what I decided to make. I felt Jacob's presence behind me. He was trying to scare me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I heard him move back a little.

"How did you hear me? I was being really quiet!"

"You were quiet but I felt you behind me." he looked at me like I was crazy. Sure. Now he gives me the crazy look. I laughed.

"I don't know, I just felt your presence behind me! Don’t ask me to explain it!" I whined. He didn't bother to understand my logic. He just came up behind me and he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well since I’m here, can I help you with anything?" I smiled and looked at my counter. There was a glass pan that I needed.

"Actually yes. You could get the glass pan for me. It’s up there ahead of the fridge." I told him. He opened the cupboard and easily took out the pan I needed.

"Thank you. That would've been hell to get down by myself." he smiled and laughed.

"No problem. Anything else?" I thought for a minute. Maybe I should make something more... healthy for Charlie considering he always eats red meat.

"If you want you can make the salad." he smiled. I could tell he liked being in the kitchen with me. He pulled out the bag of lettuce and pulled the entire thing into a big plastic bowl.

"Here, don't cut yourself, kay?" he looked confused at me.

"Carrots...purple onions...tomatoes?" he laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright already! I get it." He started with the carrots. I finished with the lasagna before he did. I laughed at him when he was trying really hard to cut the purple onions in tiny little slivers. He looked up and glared at me.

"Here let me." I said taking the knife from him.

"It’s not that easy, ya no." he said. I cut up the onions into tiny slivers. I was done within a couple minutes. I turned around only to see Jacob gawking at me. I smirked in triumph.

"The smaller hand the better." I said. He composed his face and came up to me but not too close. Then, out of nowhere, I got a handful of lettuce in my face. I took a handful of onions from behind me and threw it at Jacob when he least expected it. He threw another handful of lettuce.

"Ok you know what?" I said as I was walking to the bowl of lettuce. I took the edge in both of my hands and threw it all in Jacob’s face. He just stood there for a minute in silence, completely covered in lettuce. He finally opened his eyes.

"Ok, that's it. Isabella Maria Sawn. You are going to pay!" he said through his teeth. I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes, then I thought about what he would do.

"No." I said backing out of the kitchen. "No. Don't you even think about it!" I shouted, turning around to try and make a break for it. I wasn't even in the out of the kitchen when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"JACOB BLACK PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him. He laughed manically.

"NEVER!!!!!!" we heard the down open. Charlie came into the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I couldn't even think about what we looked like to him. I was thrown over his shoulder with my hair all crazy, banging on his back and my legs kicking, and Jacob laughing like an idiot. Oh, and don’t forget about the lettuce all over both of us and the floor. He put me down softly and we both just stood there, waiting for Charlie to say something. He looked at both of us. 

"I’m not cleaning it up." he said dismissively. I smiled; happy I’m not in trouble. I looked at Jacob as he looked at me and we both broke out in laughter.

"You look ridiculous!" he said.

"So do you." I said pulling a piece of lettuce off of his head. I walked into the living room only to see Charlie sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Dad?" he looked up at me, muting the game. I guess it wasn't that important.

"Jake and I are gonna, go..." I felt Jacob pull some lettuce off of me. I laughed. "Wash up," I finished my sentence before I turned around and hit his hand away. He smiled down at me.

"Ok that's fine." he said before turning back to the game. We both walked upstairs. I went into my bedroom and he followed me. I grabbed my towel and my showering necessities.

"I’ll be back." he nodded his head and sat on my bed. I turned around to leave, then swiveled back around to eye Jacob suspiciously.

"Don’t. Move." I said. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Not even a breath." he said I smiled kissed his cheek and left the room to take my shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles and my emotions, thinking about what happened earlier. I still couldn't believe I almost jumped off the cliff. Never again. I will never try to hear Edward's voice, ever again. At least... not on purpose anyway. I let the memory of his voice telling me to be happy one more time before I turned off the water. I noticed that I didn’t bring a change of clothes into the bathroom. Great.

I exited the bathroom and stopped outside my door. My heart started beating faster and I felt the blush take over my cheeks. I don't know why I was waiting outside my door; I knew Jacob could hear me, including my irrational heartbeat. I took a deep breath, remembering Jacob could hear me, then blushing deeper. I opened my door and glared at Jacob who was lying on my bed. He sat up and looked me up and down. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in my back as I got my clothes. I turned around with my clothes in hand. I shot him another glare.

"Not. A. Word." he was eyeing me with one eyebrow up. He regains his composer, and laid back down, knowing I would yell at him if he said anything. Satisfied, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom again.

I changed into my comfy sweats and a big t-shirt that could probably belong to Emmett, which was an impossibility, but still. The point is, it was huge on me.

I walked back into my room. Jacob peaked before he sat up just in case I was glaring at him.

"I like you last outfit better." he smirked at me. His stupid comment made my cheeks turn scarlet red, which made me embarrassed. I walked over to him laid down.

"Somebody’s tired." I sighed in contentment, despite his last comment.

"Yeah," I said sleepily. He put his arm around me. I didn't even need a blanket to sleep because he was so warm already.

"If I fall asleep-" can you say inevitable? "-can you please wake me up so that I can get the lasagna for Charlie?" he moved the hair out of my face and caressed my cheek.

"Sure Bella." my eyes drifted closed.

"Sleep Bella, dream happy dreams. You are the only who has my heart, and you always will. I love you, my Bella." The last thing I remember was smiling and intertwining my fingers with his.


End file.
